1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lamps, particularly of a kind that is not self-ballasted, yet mounted on an Edison-type screw-base and intended for use in ordinary screw-in lamp sockets.
2. Cross-reference to Related Application
The present patent application is related to another patent application of mine entitled "Incandescent-Fluorescent Compatible Lighting Products"--an application being filed concurrently with the present application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,510.
3. Description of Prior Art
Self-ballasted fluorescent lamps of a type that is capable of being used in ordinary portable and fixtured lighting products with regular Edison-type screw-in lamp sockets presently do exist, and can in fact be purchased from Westinghouse Electric Corporation, Bloomfield, N.J., or from North American Philips Lighting Corporation, Tarrytown, N.Y.
However, to the best of my knowledge, there presently exist no non-self-ballasted fluorescent lamps of a type that can be screwed into and properly used in regular Edison-type screw-in lamp sockets; nor have such lamps ever been described in literature known to me.